


[美隊2]【盾冬】Bonbonnière

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PwP專用的少爺與女僕AU系列（咦）<br/>因為字數爆了，所以這次只有大盾跟冬冬<br/>不知為何每次寫這個系列都會爆字數，太神奇了（毆）<br/>關鍵詞：酒糖巧克力<br/>（Bonbonnière是法文，糖果容器的意思。這邊當然是代指冬冬XD）</p>
<p><b>警告：女僕裝、AU、OOC、軟冬冬跟硬大盾、PwP</b><br/><s>冬冬很軟所以大盾很硬（比喻法）</s>無法接受的就別看下去了～謝謝</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Bonbonnière

明亮的臥室內。日光燈清楚的照著兩個緊緊擁抱著的男人。

棕髮青年坐在金髮青年的大腿上，兩條修長的腳隨著男人的衝撞而晃動。

在劇烈的搖晃下，詹姆斯雙手用力環抱著史蒂夫，肌膚泛著漂亮的紅潮，光裸著的胸前沾滿了巧克力跟混著白濁的半透明黏稠液體，挺立的乳尖又紅又腫，像是被狠狠地舔咬過。

「嗯……啊……史蒂夫……再用力些……嗯……」半闔著的灰藍眼眸中滿溢著情欲的水光，沾濕了顫抖的睫毛。從那雙紅腫濕潤的唇瓣中伴隨著濕熱的氣息吐露出的是放蕩的呻吟。

望著一向羞怯的戀人主動的跨坐在自己的大腿上，坦率地說出渴望，並貪婪的用下身吞吐著自己的欲望的淫靡模樣，史蒂夫內心湧起滿足的喜悅。

「你是說這個？」左手扶在詹姆斯的腰上，伸出右手從起皺的床單上被放置在兩人身旁的盒子裡取出一顆外包裝為白蘭地造型的酒糖巧克力，移到詹姆斯迷濛的眼前。

「……還是這個？」低聲說著，史蒂夫把原本放在腰上的手滑到詹姆斯渾圓的屁股上，揉捏著柔軟又彈性十足的臀肉，在對方發出難耐的嬌聲後，用力一頂，逼出詹姆斯帶著哭腔的呻吟。

「啊啊！」詹姆斯在塞滿著自己體內粗熱肉棒的快感攻擊下，脹紅了臉邊叫邊哀求著，「……要……我都要……給我……」

「沒想到你那麼貪心……詹姆斯……嗯？」

史蒂夫帶著揶揄的語氣讓詹姆斯感到了強烈的羞恥，但身體內部升騰的高溫燒著他的理智。難以抑止的渴望讓他不由自主地扭動著腰，胡亂的搖晃著腦袋哭求著。

「嗚……對不起……唔嗯！我、不是……好熱……好難受……求你……嗚嗚……」

「我會的……」史蒂夫低笑著，靈活的用單手拆開巧克力的外包裝後，將巧克力抵在詹姆斯的唇邊，輕聲命道：「乖，張開嘴……」

詹姆斯聽話的張開了嘴。在巧克力被塞進嘴裡的下一瞬間，史蒂夫就堵住了他的嘴。濕熱的舌頭刺進了詹姆斯的口腔，攪動著口中的巧克力。

在高熱的口腔內部以及舌頭的攪動下，外層的巧克力很快就融解，裡頭的白蘭地立即跟著滲出並充斥在詹姆斯的口腔內。

「嗯嗯……嗯、嗯！唔嗯……」

融化的巧克力跟白蘭地的氣味讓詹姆斯腦袋像被矇上了一層白紗，陷入醺然的狀態。

離開了他的嘴，史蒂夫轉而抓住他的腰，不斷地用力從下頂撞著詹姆斯。在甬道被炙熱的粗大摩擦而過所帶來的強烈快感驅使下，詹姆斯只能張著顫抖的嘴唇，任由口中吞嚥不了的液體從中滿溢而出，忘形的高聲叫喊著：「啊……啊啊！嗚嗚、啊……史蒂夫……啊……好舒服……」

史蒂夫滿意地在因灼熱的情潮而淫蕩的擺動著腰的戀人那濕熱的柔軟肉壁內猛力抽插，內心不由地讚嘆著，酒的魔力真是效果拔群。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

事情的開端，要回到今天下午來自霍華德史塔克的一通打來閒聊爸爸經的電話。

「白色情人節？」

「沒錯！也不知道東尼那小子是從哪裡得知。那根本就是日本的糖果商人為了促銷糖果所想出來的花招。」

「我記得東尼不是才10歲？」

「是啊……才10歲就懂得到處送糖果擄獲女孩子的心。我還真擔心他將來真不知道會變成怎麼樣的花花公子。」

在腦海中浮現出他們在學時，霍華德所交往過的所有對象，史蒂夫很善良的沒把有其父必有其子這句話給說出口，只是安慰道：「放心吧，就像你一樣，也許他有一天會遇到一個真命，願意讓他走入婚姻，每天為了寶貝獨生子煩惱。」

「真命嗎……要是像你跟巴奇那樣明明風流史不斷，然後某天突然就說愛上男人還死心蹋地的話我還真不知道該怎麼辦。」才剛說完，霍華德就暗叫一聲不好。

雖然電話那端的史蒂夫沒什麼反應，但霍華德自己覺得說錯了話。

除了事業上的關連以外，他跟羅傑斯兄弟還有巴恩斯兄弟過去曾是高中同學，所以私底下感情也不錯，在巴恩斯的家族事業破產之後他也有幫忙史蒂夫處理相關事務，雖然他沒想到巴恩斯兄弟會在事後被帶回羅傑斯家，成為他們兄弟的愛人。那也就算了，還被迫穿上女僕裝。

不過當然他並不想對高中學友的特殊嗜好多管閒事，而且當事人自己都不覺得有何不妥，也無須他多言。於是他趕忙補充，「先說好，我可不是歧視同性戀或是對你們有什麼意見，我只是……你知道，做父親的總是會擔心……」

對於霍華德的思慮了然於心的史蒂夫只是苦笑著打斷霍華德的解釋，「我了解。」

之後他們岔開了話題聊了一會後結束了對話。

掛上電話，史蒂夫還在想著霍華德說的話，巴奇就門也不敲的打開門走了進來。

「嘿，史蒂夫！」史蒂夫抬頭看過去，只見巴奇的雙手捧著一盒精緻的禮品，走進來滿臉興奮的說道：「你知道今天是……」

「白色情人節。」

聽到史蒂夫打斷了他的話所說出的答案，巴奇停下腳步有些洩氣的垂下頭，「什麼嘛，原來你知道。」

「我也是剛剛才知道。」史蒂夫笑了笑，然後對著巴奇手中的東西揚了揚下巴好奇地問道：「那是什麼？」

「這是韋恩企業寄來的禮品，署名布魯斯韋恩。我也不知道是什麼。」聳了聳肩，巴奇往前走了幾步，將那盒禮品放到史蒂夫的辦公桌上。

「布魯斯韋恩？」史蒂夫看了一眼上面附的卡片，那是一張統一印刷的禮卡。只在簽名處用手寫簽上了布魯斯韋恩的姓名。

仔細的瀏覽了卡片上的內容後，將卡片放在一旁，史蒂夫將禮物的外包裝拆開來。出現在眼前的是精美的長方形木質盒子。總共分成三層的盒子內整齊的擺放著各式各樣的迷你小酒瓶，一層有8瓶，也就是總共24瓶。

看到巴奇興味昂然的伸長了脖子，史蒂夫將盒子立了起來，讓巴奇可以看個清楚，然後將卡片上寫的訊息說給他聽：「這是酒糖巧克力。韋恩企業新推出的產品。特地送給有過交情的商場友人的樣品，算是同時作宣傳跟人情吧。」

聽到酒糖巧克力，原本就喜歡品酒的巴奇不禁眼睛一亮，稍微彎著腰仔細地看過去。

「哇喔，不愧是韋恩企業，裡面裝著的都是知名的高級烈酒！」巴奇略顯興奮地喊道，並用手指一一點著，「我看看……有威士忌、白蘭地、伏特加、香檳、龍舌蘭、干邑……嘿，史蒂夫，記得明天留一顆給我。」

看著巴奇明明一副很想馬上就嚐鮮卻那麼說的模樣，史蒂夫挑起了眉，「明天？你現在就可以先吃。」

但巴奇只是搖了搖頭，「不了，我等一下還要開車。只有我的話吃一顆應該是無所謂，但史蒂芬也在，我可不能冒險。」

「開車？」愣了一下，史蒂夫有些訝異的問道：「你們要去哪裡？」

抿了抿嘴唇，巴奇笑了起來，「我剛不是說過了？今天是白色情人節，所以我要跟史蒂芬去科尼島。」

「……你總是喜歡帶著他往外跑……而且現在去？」嘆了口氣後，史蒂夫看了一眼牆上的掛鐘，上頭指示著現在是下午3點10分，「不會太晚？」

「你聽起來像是擔心乖兒子被壞女朋友拐走的老爸，史蒂夫。」巴奇笑瞇了眼，「放心吧，我們今晚不回來啦。所以家裡只有你跟詹姆斯。看你有沒有想要送他什麼吧，現在還來得及。」

「有你在才沒辦法放心。」史蒂夫無奈的苦笑。

「多謝啦，我要去準備出門了。」大笑了幾聲後對史蒂夫眨了眨眼，也不等對方的回應，巴奇就轉身離開。

目送著巴奇離開的背影，史蒂夫陷入了思考。

思考了一會後，他將目光移到了眼前的酒糖巧克力上。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

半小時後。

巴奇跟史蒂芬坐進了Audi A1裡，史蒂夫彎腰在駕駛座的車窗外對著巴奇再三叮嚀：「記得，三月的科尼島風大，要……」

「我知道，我知道。」巴奇揮了揮手，「衣服都有準備了，不用你擔心，我會好好照顧他的。」

史蒂芬對著自己的雙胞胎哥哥微笑，「放心吧，有巴奇在，一切都沒問題。」然後與巴奇相視一笑。

在目送了他們揚長而去之後，史蒂夫跟詹姆斯回到了家裡。在史蒂夫的牽引下，他們一路走進了史蒂夫的房間。

史蒂夫讓詹姆斯坐在床上後，在對方好奇的目光下轉身走了幾步，將放在房內桌子上的一大盒酒糖巧克力後回過頭來，走回他面前，有些不好意思的笑著，「抱歉，詹姆斯，我直到剛才才知道今天是白色情人節，臨時無法準備什麼……雖然這是別人贈送的禮品……你願意收下嗎？」

「不……我……情人節的時候我已經收過大少爺的禮物了……而且我也沒準備……」也是剛才從巴奇口中得知白色情人節這個節日的詹姆斯驚喜的接過史蒂夫遞給他的一大盒酒糖巧克力，感激的視線在巧克力跟史蒂夫臉上來回游走，流露出害羞又驚慌的神情。

「沒關係，」史蒂夫望著詹姆斯，手掌溫柔地撫上他的臉頰，感受到對方身軀微微一震，微笑著掀開木質的盒蓋，挑了酒精濃度比較沒那麼重的香檳口味，取出後舉在兩人中間，柔聲說道：「只要你願意吃下去，就是給我最好的禮物了。」

史蒂夫溫柔的低沉嗓音震動著詹姆斯的心臟，雙頰情不自禁地飛起紅暈，用力的點頭。

「很好。」史蒂夫笑了笑，將手從戀人燥熱的臉頰上移開，用兩手拆開了巧克力的包裝。

然後史蒂夫掰開了酒瓶形狀的巧克力的上方，裡頭濃醇的酒香立刻撲鼻而來。

「嗯，果然是高級的香檳。」將酒糖巧克力舉到鼻前嗅了嗅，史蒂夫啜飲了一口，滿意地點頭後舉到了詹姆斯的嘴邊，「嚐嚐吧。」

雖然詹姆斯一瞬間閃過有些為難的表情，但他還是乖乖的張口讓史蒂夫把巧克力連同裡面的香檳放入了自己口中。

嘴裡香檳酒混合著逐漸融化的巧克力所帶來的口感讓詹姆斯感到不可思議。

「怎麼樣？」史蒂夫凝視著詹姆斯的表情變化，低聲問道。

「甜甜的……」

聽到詹姆斯有些遲疑的回答，史蒂夫笑開了臉，用大拇指在對方沾染了些許巧克力跟酒液的嘴唇上抹了一下，然後移回自己嘴邊舔了舔，「嗯，這是粉紅香檳，比較甜一些。」

雖然甜，酒精濃度可也不低。

把口中的酒糖巧克力吞嚥下去後，幾乎是一瞬間，詹姆斯就感到有種炙熱的感覺從胃裡湧出並很快的流竄至全身，心臟不由自主的加快了鼓動將血液快速地送往全身，白皙的肌膚上泛起了紅暈。

燥熱感來得如此猛烈，讓詹姆斯忍不住大口地喘了一口氣。

「詹姆斯？」看到詹姆斯突如其來的變化，史蒂夫有些擔心的搭著他的肩膀，關心的問道：「你還好嗎？」

詹姆斯小力地點了點頭。但他自己知道一點都不好。

他其實酒量非常的差，就連聞到都會醉的程度。他曾經在巴奇的邀請下陪他，兩兄弟一起喝了點酒，普通的波爾多紅酒。

之後發生的事讓巴奇嚇到從此再也不准詹姆斯碰一點酒。

他自己也記得，他喝醉的時候大概是屬於那種會酒後亂性的類型。而且第二天還會記得很清楚，所以不用巴奇提醒，他自己也不敢再喝酒。

但這是大少爺……他最敬愛的戀人史蒂夫送他的禮物，而且他還說了只要他願意吃下去，就是給他最好的禮物了。那麼，他沒辦法不吃下去。

「詹姆斯？」

耳邊史蒂夫的呼喚像是來自很遠的地方，詹姆斯迷迷糊糊的隨意點著頭，勉強地從嘴裡擠出話來，「沒事……我很好……」

才剛出口，他就被自己嘶啞地聲音中蘊含著的熱度跟情欲給嚇了一跳，羞恥的垂下通紅的臉。只能在內心默默盼望史蒂夫不會發現到自己被裙子遮住的下腹上挺起的欲望。

史蒂夫沉默地凝視了詹姆斯一會，將他手中的木盒移到床邊，從中取出了一顆威士忌巧克力。拆開包裝後自己咬著上半截，接著雙手捧起詹姆斯的臉，湊了上去。

從那雙鼓勵的眼神以及微揚的嘴角中看出他的意圖，詹姆斯有些驚慌地望著史蒂夫，但對方只是保持著笑容望著自己。眼神游移了一會後，詹姆斯吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地將臉靠過去，用嘴唇含住了巧克力的後半截。

史蒂夫的笑容幾乎就在他眼前……不，真的就在他眼前。詹姆斯瞪大雙眼看著史蒂夫輕易地就將自己壓倒在床上，用舌頭將巧克力推入自己嘴裡。

「唔嗯……嗯嗯……」

史蒂夫的舌頭在詹姆斯的口腔內滾動、舔拭。

巧克力在火熱的溫度下很快就融化，裡頭的威士忌瞬間在詹姆斯的口中瀰漫開來，辣得他眼淚直流。他想咳嗽，卻被史蒂夫的舌頭給阻止。被迫將威士忌跟巧克力一同吞下肚子裡。但依然有些從嘴角溢了出來，沾染了下巴跟衣物。

因為酒精作用力跟史蒂夫霸道又溫柔侵略著口腔的行為而更加上昇的體溫，讓詹姆斯難以抑止的扭動著身體。

在史蒂夫終於解放他時，詹姆斯只能癱在床上大口呼吸著新鮮空氣。

史蒂夫掀起了他的裙子，當看到大腿黑色吊帶絲襪的上方所穿著的是史蒂夫之前送給他，並一再表示希望詹姆斯穿上的黑色蕾絲內褲時，他的臉上露出了滿意的笑容。

「嗯，你有乖乖地穿上。」

詹姆斯不安地望向史蒂夫，「不、不會很……奇怪？」

「不……很美，不愧是我的詹姆斯……」低聲說出衷心的讚美，史蒂夫的手探入了他的裙底，在絲襪與蕾絲內褲間裸露的大腿肌膚上撫摸著。

史蒂夫厚實的大手像是在點燃著詹姆斯的欲火。讓他的肌肉緊繃又放鬆，重覆著不由自主的抽蓄。接著在詹姆斯的驚呼聲中史蒂夫撫上了他勃起的陰莖。

即使透過被滲出的前液浸濕了內褲也能感受到他火熱的欲望。渴望解放般的顫抖著。

「你都濕成這樣了。」史蒂夫輕笑著隔著內褲溫柔地撫慰詹姆斯濕透的分身。

若是平常的情況，詹姆斯聽到史蒂夫那麼說，一定會羞愧地低下頭，脹紅了臉不敢看他。但現在，被燒得失去了矜持與理智的詹姆斯卻只是沉浸在史蒂夫帶給他的快感中，低喘著難耐的呻吟。

「嗯……啊……」甚至為了渴求更直接的刺激，他主動的扭動著腰，伸手想要脫去自己的內褲，但很快地就被史蒂夫阻止。

「詹姆斯？」抓住詹姆斯蠢動的手，史蒂夫明知故問的開口問道：「怎麼了？」

「啊……大少爺……我……我……」史蒂夫的質問讓詹姆斯不安又惶恐地發出帶著細碎哀鳴的支吾聲。

史蒂夫摳著他的掌心安撫著他的情緒，俯身輕咬住他的耳朵，邊舔邊咬，在感受到對方的輕顫時，低笑著，「叫我的名字，說……你想要什麼？」

「史蒂夫……」史蒂夫的行為讓詹姆斯全身起了一陣甜美的顫慄，聽話的輕聲呼喚著他的名字，「我……我想要……你摸我下面……」

「我不是在摸了？」但史蒂夫還是壞心的欺負他，並用力握住了他的勃起。

突然其來的強烈刺激讓詹姆斯忍不住哭叫出聲：「不！我……我想要你直接摸我……這樣不夠……嗚……」

「好……別哭，詹姆斯。」看到詹姆斯急得快哭出來的模樣，史蒂夫又心疼又興奮，在詹姆斯又濕又熱的嘴唇上輕吻了一下後，如他所願的幫他脫下了內褲。

大手直接套弄著陰莖的刺激讓詹姆斯舒爽的拱起腰，發出黏膩的呻吟聲。

史蒂夫一邊套弄，另一手靈活的伸到後面，解開了詹姆斯的圍裙腰帶，抬高他的腰，將潔白的圍裙墊在他下方，以便待會他將要作的行為不會太過弄髒床單。接著他又往上移拉開了背後的拉鍊。

「詹姆斯。」史蒂夫柔聲呼喚著眼前嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟著陷入迷濛的男人。在詹姆斯睜開一雙濕漉漉的眼睛望著自己時，他溫柔地命令道：「把你的雙手伸給我。」

詹姆斯不疑有他的照做之後，史蒂夫就將他抱了起來，很順暢的一口氣將他的上衣脫了下來，扔在一旁。

彌漫著全身的燥熱因此而稍為減緩的詹姆斯發出一聲嘆息，然後主動圈住史蒂夫的脖子，靠在他身上磨蹭著。史蒂夫也享受著愛人難得的大膽主動，溫柔地吻著他的臉，手上也不忘替他服務。

沒多久，詹姆斯抱緊了史蒂夫，繃緊了身子，發出一聲近乎嚶嚀的悠長呻吟，解放在他的手裡。

全身癱在史蒂夫胸前，詹姆斯沉浸在高潮的快感中喘息著。因此沒有注意到史蒂夫又從木盒中取出一顆巧克力，並拆開了外包裝。

意識模糊間，詹姆斯感覺到史蒂夫的手在他的屁股上摩娑，接著往下滑動，直到股縫間。在史蒂夫按摩著穴口四周的皺摺時，詹姆斯有些緊張跟期待。但他沒想到，接著進入自身體內的並不是他所熟悉的手指。

在感到有什麼堅硬冰涼的東西抵住了他的穴口時，詹姆斯身軀一僵，驚訝地抬頭望向他的愛人。而史蒂夫只是微笑著，在他冒汗的鼻尖上吻了一下，低聲安撫著：「別怕，放輕鬆。」

說著，史蒂夫將手中的巧克力往內一推，破開了那處緊窄的小洞。

「唔啊！」在史蒂夫將巧克力輕輕地塞入穴口時，與手指不同的冰涼異物感讓詹姆斯忍不住仰頭發出一聲驚呼。

他下意識的想抬起腰往後逃開，但史蒂夫的大手緊緊扣住他的大腿，讓他只能顫抖著忍受著巧克力慢慢一點一點的被塞進自己體內的奇妙感受。

全部都埋進去後，史蒂夫的手指也跟著刺了進去，在不住收縮的甬道裡頭攪動。接著低下頭輕吻著詹姆斯胸前挺起的紅嫩肉粒，在牙齒輕咬上去時感受到詹姆斯全身一震，瑟瑟發抖，不禁覺得自己有些過分了，於是停下動作心疼的問道：「疼嗎？」

滿臉通紅的詹姆斯渾身不住地顫抖，呼吸急促的喘息著，用力點頭後又馬上搖頭，眼淚聚在眼眶內，努力的動著嘴唇，「……不、不疼……嗚……只是……很怪……」

史蒂夫吻了吻他的眼角，低聲安慰：「忍耐一下。」後又再伸進了一根手指，並加大了在內部擺動與抽送的動作。

「啊……啊……融化了……在裡面……好熱……」

詹姆斯顫抖著身體感受到巧克力在腸壁內融化，裡面的伏特加充滿在內部，很快地被直腸吸收。酒氣往上衝讓詹姆斯整個身體就像被火燃燒般地發燙。本就昏沉的腦袋更加的模糊，生理性的淚水讓眼前的景色像是矇上了一層水霧。

融化後的巧克力跟酒隨著史蒂夫在內部戳動的手指在高熱的內壁內翻攪著，發出了羞恥的水聲。黏稠的液體流淌而出，沾染了史蒂夫的手、兩人的大腿與股間、以及身下純白的圍裙上。

「不夠……嗚嗚……史蒂夫……我要你……進來我裡面……」酥酥麻麻的麻癢感像是小螞蟻往上爬滿了全身，詹姆斯再也忍受不了，淫亂地用下身磨蹭著史蒂夫那燙人的巨物，出聲催促著。

史蒂夫點了點頭，將早已脹得發疼的肉棒對準又濕又熱的穴口，一點一點地地刺了進去。

「啊……啊啊……」被緩緩撐開的感受讓詹姆斯拱起了背，而史蒂夫緩慢地抽出一些再插入、並用頂端摩擦著敏感肉壁的舉動更是帶出了他舒服的呻吟。

當史蒂夫終於進入詹姆斯的體內並整根沒入時，緊窄卻又溫熱柔軟的潮濕肉壁包裹著史蒂夫的陰莖，兩人終於結合在一起的快感讓他們同時發出了一聲舒服的嘆息。

史蒂夫也不打算馬上進行律動，只是停在那火辣甜美的體內熱情地吻著詹姆斯散發著巧克力與醇酒香氣的嘴唇。

一開始詹姆斯只是乖乖地任由史蒂夫吻著自己，但很快地，體內升騰翻攪卻又不得解放的欲望讓他忍不住抱住史蒂夫將臉埋入他的頸項間磨蹭，扭動著身子，低聲哀求：「求你……動一動……」

「想要？」史蒂夫柔聲問道。

詹姆斯拼命地點頭。

史蒂夫想了一下，忍不住壞心地問道：「試著自己動？」

詹姆斯瞪大了雙眼，全身微微顫抖著，滿臉通紅地垂下臉咬住下唇搖了搖頭。

「你不動，我們可能必須一直這樣下去喔。」史蒂夫像是在跟孩子說話般在詹姆斯的輕聲細語地說著殘酷的話語。

「……嗚、嗚嗚……可、可是我不會……」詹姆斯頭也不敢抬只是搖著頭不知所措的低聲啜泣。

「別哭……別哭詹姆斯……我教你。」

在史蒂夫溫柔地吻去自己的淚水後，詹姆斯才輕輕的點頭。

「把手放在我的肩上……對，就是這樣。然後施力，用我的肩膀當作支撐，抬起你的屁股……很好……」

在詹姆斯聽話的順著史蒂夫的指導，笨拙的顫抖著身體照作之後，史蒂夫把手移到詹姆斯的腰間，用力的往下壓。

「啊啊！」突然被猛地頂入深處的衝擊讓詹姆斯弓起了背，仰頭發出痛呼。

「就是像這樣……你懂了嗎？」

「嗯……嗯！」在史蒂夫說話的當下，他的兇器還在他體內摩擦著，像是被電流電到的詹姆斯只能抿著嘴唇，胡亂的上下點頭。

停下動作，史蒂夫溫柔地望著詹姆斯，「那現在試試看？」

詹姆斯看向史蒂夫，咬著顫抖的嘴唇，眼淚從那雙帶著委屈的灰藍眼眸中大顆大顆的往下掉。但他猶豫了一下，最後還是乖乖聽從史蒂夫的指示，緩緩地抬起屁股，然後顛巍巍地往下坐。

「做得很好……詹姆斯。」

在史蒂夫的柔聲鼓勵下，生澀的動作沒持續很久，一開始還羞怯的詹姆斯，很快就被瀰漫著全身的快感給帶著走，不知足地快速擺動著腰，用史蒂夫的陰莖尋求著快樂。

「嗚、啊……啊……！」

而史蒂夫也緊抓著詹姆斯的腰，讓他不停地撞向自己的陰莖。兩人結合的部位被激烈的摩擦，不斷有液體被擠出來，難以想像的炙熱與快感燃燒著兩人。

不斷猛力的頂撞著，史蒂夫激動的啃咬著詹姆斯的脖子，像是要咬出血來般的激烈，忘情低吼著：「叫我的名字……詹姆斯。現在操你的人是誰？」

「啊……啊啊！是、是你！史蒂夫……！」

「很好……詹姆斯……」

浮現起心滿意足的微笑，史蒂夫用力抓著詹姆斯的兩手往下拉，像是打樁般地大力從下往上瘋狂地撞擊著詹姆斯，毫不容情地肆意蹂躪著那已被操得軟而濕熱的嫩肉。

「啊！啊！唔……啊啊！好……好棒！用力！用力操我……再……再深點……」

在史蒂夫對自己敏感部位的抽插以及強烈的快感與酒意的驅使下，詹姆斯完全失去了理智，放聲哭喊著他過去從未曾喊過的淫聲浪語。

不知道甜蜜的折磨持續了多久，直到感到滾燙的精液沖刷著自己敏感的內壁，帶來了又一波的高潮。詹姆斯才在幸福的滿足感中失去了意識。

 

 

第二天，在史蒂夫的懷抱中醒過來的詹姆斯在刺痛的腦袋中回想起昨晚的情事，簡直羞恥的想挖個洞把自己埋進去。

昨晚的自己是怎麼回事？那麼淫蕩的樣子，大少爺一定會……

想到這裡，詹姆斯縮成一團，忍不住為自己的想像而低聲嗚咽，「嗚嗚……」

當史蒂夫從身後用力的抱住了他，並在他耳邊柔聲讚揚「詹姆斯，你昨晚真是棒極了。」時詹姆斯又覺得自己會因太過羞赧而死。

他發誓他絕對不會再喝酒了！

而詹姆斯所不知道的是，他身後食髓知味的戀人正在腦中盤算著，今後該怎麼不時地找理由或是偷偷讓他喝酒，以便能再次嚐到昨晚那樣銷魂可口的甜美滋味。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

第二天的晚上，回到家裡後又跟史蒂芬在房裡卿卿我我了幾小時後，才忽然想起酒糖巧克力的巴奇興匆匆地來到史蒂夫的辦公室裡。

「不在我這裡，我送給詹姆斯了。」

「啊？你把那盒酒糖巧克力給我哥了？」巴奇驚訝的指著表情平靜的史蒂夫。

「你不知道嗎？他酒量很差，要是烈酒的話連聞到就會醉……」巴奇話說了一半，看到史蒂夫依然平穩的笑容，驚訝轉為愕然，「你知道。」

看到史蒂夫維持著笑容，表示默認的態度，巴奇恍然大悟的一拍額頭，誇張地往後仰，對著天花板大叫：「天哪，你這混蛋！你他媽當然知道！對詹姆斯的事情你一向比任何人都清楚！」

史蒂夫是故意的。他明知道詹姆斯的酒量很差，他卻還是將那盒酒糖巧克力送給了詹姆斯。他知道詹姆斯絕對不會拒絕他。

史蒂夫想起詹姆斯現在一看到那盒巧克力就像是熟透了的蘋果般脹紅的臉，情不自禁地打從心底溫柔地微笑。

史蒂夫的笑容讓巴奇感到不爽。難怪從回家後巴奇就一直沒看到自家兄弟出現，本來他只是想著肯定是被好好折磨了一場，只是沒想到會是這種狀況。在史蒂夫之前，巴奇是唯一知道詹姆斯的酒量有多差以及喝醉後模樣的人。所以他能夠很明確的推測昨晚大概發生了什麼。

他親愛的兄弟現在大概羞恥的任何人都不想見吧。

望向一臉氣憤的巴奇，史蒂夫笑著算是安撫地開口說道：「你可以去找詹姆斯拿剩下的巧克力，我想他一定會很樂意分給你。」頓了一下，史蒂夫收起笑容，一臉嚴肅，「不過你不能用在史蒂芬身上。」

「我他媽當然知道！」巴奇氣呼呼的吼道。

史蒂芬不是酒量的問題。他對酒精過敏，一碰酒就會起酒疹，嚴重時還會哮喘。再怎麼樣巴奇也不可能因為情趣害得史蒂芬送醫院。

而且巴奇跟史蒂夫一樣，幾乎千杯不醉。他們學生時代時跟一群朋友曾經鬧在一起比酒量，結果最後大家都倒下了，只有他們兩人直到最後都分不出勝負。也許出生的時候他們把另一方的酒量耐度值全都吸收到自己身上了吧。

「這不公平，只有你可以玩得那麼開心。」巴奇用力跺了跺腳，表達內心的不滿。

「你不是也跟史蒂芬去科尼島直到剛才回來。」

「那不一樣！」

「好吧，算我欠你一次。你下次想到什麼點子盡管說。只要不會傷到史蒂芬的我都會幫你做到。」史蒂夫雙手交疊著在桌面上，對著巴奇溫和的微笑。

巴奇破顏而笑，「那我可得好好地想想了。」

說完，兩人相視一笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

**Author's Note:**

> ＿＿＿
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 巴奇跟史蒂夫之間是純粹而美好的友情XDD
> 
> 史蒂夫內心中的重要順位大概是：詹姆斯＞史蒂芬＞巴奇＞＞公司＞＞＞（跨越不了的鴻溝）＞＞＞其他人事物
> 
> 另外三人也以此類推  
> 他們四個基本上都是男朋友大於自身兄弟那麼一點點的XD
> 
>  
> 
> 還有酒用直腸吸收會很快，所以也很容易引起急性酒精中毒，好孩子千萬別學喔！


End file.
